


Vampires Wolf

by CCMULTIFANPEP



Series: Sinners delight [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Disorder, Bondage, Child Death, Choking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Killing, M/M, Masochist, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Poison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tail Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Weapons, gag ball, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCMULTIFANPEP/pseuds/CCMULTIFANPEP
Summary: Hell was dark, destructive and disgusting to a certain hellhound siren hybrid. CC Deanham Mac Tire, or just CC hated hell, even though she fell into it didn't mean she had to enjoy it, sure she had good friends, family and fame. None of that could fill the hole in her heart, that is, until she meets a mafia boss going by the name "Dio". Dio was well feared amongst most demons of hell while demonesses lusted after him, since he was a Vampire and Incubus hybrid, no one knew if he was hell born or had fallen into hell either. These two don't get along at first but when Dio almost drowns everything changes, will these two fall in love and protect what they made, or fallout and lose everything they achieved through hard work.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Jackson Burns/CC Deamhan Mac Tíre, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Sir Pentious/Original Male Character(s), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Sinners delight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924834
Kudos: 4





	1. A brutal start

_ I layed on the ground, choking on my own blood slightly while I couldn’t see through my left eye whatsoever “Oh god…” I thought about trying to fight back the tears but I couldn’t… because I knew I was  _ **_Dying_ ** _. My own Stepfather had poisoned me and left me to die with my left eye bleeding out, laying on the ground, I was thinking of ways to at least not die alone when I heard the door opened. Looking over I saw a few police men, a servant of mine and… my younger brother “CLARE!!!!!!!!!!” He screamed, going to my side while holding close to him. The police went looking around for any signs of my attacker, then they saw the broken window, a few jumped out to go after him while the rest called for an ambulance. My brother was doing everything he could to stop the bleeding while trying not to cry as well. _

_ “Y-You’ll be okay sister, I promise!!!” He said, trying to stay positive but I knew better than to believe him since the poison was already killing me as well. I reached for his cheek while he kept telling me everything would be okay and held it while smiling. He stopped and looked me in the eyes, curious “I-” I coughed up some blood, trying to stay strong to say what I wanted to say. “I… love you...little brother” My hand dropped to the ground as my eyes closed, the last thing I could hear was my own brother screaming at the top of his lungs.  _

I groaned softly, slowly opening my eyes to nothing but different shades of red and a pentagram in the sky. I sat up while rubbing my head and looked around, it looked like I was in some type of woods before slowly getting up, staying wary of what could be out here. Once I felt like there was nothing watching me I began to walk in a direction while looking around “Where the hell am I?” I asked myself, rubbing my arms to realize they didn’t have much cloth on them “ _ That's weird, I thought I was in my dark magenta long sleeved dress when I went unconscious _ ” I thought to myself before seeing a small body of water, deciding to see what I looked like in it.

Once I got close enough to the water I looked at my reflection and gasped in utter shock. My skin was gray as my long brown hair now faded to blonde, some of my hair in a ponytail as it curled. I wore a red crop top with purple sleeves that wrapped around my arms while a black choker was on my neck, I bore a dark magenta belt with a heart on it, along with a light pink skirt that was torn on the side as I took notice I still wore the same knee high socks connected to my garter belt along with the same shoes. 

Though what did catch my attention was the fluffy wolf-like ears sticking out of my head where my actual ears should have been, my right one having a ear ring of the cross upside down “What the hell… What happened to me?!?!” While I had my slight panic I felt something move behind me, turning my head to tense up. What I saw behind me was two furry wolf tails that had the same fur as the ears “W-What…?” they moved to the right when I wanted them to. “O-Oh god….what have I become??” I said to myself, scared out of my mind about what I've become. After some time to calm myself I got back up and kept walking, looking at all the trees around me.

Though they didn’t last for long when I finally came across a gigantic city “Whoa...This place is Huge!!!” with no time to waste I rushed into the city. Once there I walked around, seeing people who looked a lot like me, all different types and sizes though “What the hell… This is getting more confusing by the second” I muttered to myself. I looked into the window of a store and noticed that even my eyes have changed, well my right eye did as I couldn’t see my left one due to my hair covering it. What I did see through left me shocked the most, my right eye was pure black with red iris, a little black ring with spikes coming from the top, bottom, left and right and a smaller black dot inside it. “ _ I-Is my left eye the same? _ ” I thought to myself but didn’t bother to check.

Wandering through the city got a few stares at me as I finally had enough and walked up to a large bee like guy “Excuse me, where the fuck am I” I asked as he scoffed “You dumb or somethin sugar tits? You’re in Hell'' he grumbled a bit and walked away as I stood there, frozen “ _ H-Hell?? There’s no way I would be in hell!! What did I even do… _ ” I wondered to myself as I then remembered… Ben… He’s why I’m here. I growled under my breath but kept walking, looking around to see if I could find a place to stay for a while till I got my bearings on my new home forever.

I growled at anyone who dared looked at me funny, not in the mood “W-Wait!!! Please I’ll pay ya later I promise!!!!” a girl's voice pleaded from an alleyway as I looked down it, seeing a Very short girl in a flappers outfit getting pinned to the wall by a large wolf guy. I got pissed at that and approached them, grabbing the guys shoulder as my hand ignited on Fire, burning the guys shoulder to the point it would leave a permanent scar. He jumped and screamed in the pain before running with his tail between his legs 

“YEAH KEEP RUNNIN BUDDY OR DO I GOTTA BURN YOU TO A CRISP?!?!??!” I shouted at him before he disappeared from my line of sight. Sighing under my breath I turned to the small lady and got to her level “He didn’t hurt ya did he sweetheart?” I asked as she shook her head “No, No I’m fine, thank you for helping me Miss” She said with a grateful smile.

“It ain’t a problem, call me…” I took a moment to think before getting an idea “The names CC Deamhan Mac Tìre, but just call me CC,” I told her before standing at my normal height “Alright, my name is Mimzy, say… ya seem new here, ya got a place to stay at??” I shook my head at the question “Not yet at least,” “Then why don’t cha come stay with me,” she suggested, catching me off guard “Really?” I asked, thinking she might be lying “Mhm!!! I have two other roommates but I don’t think they won’t mind another person.” She answered, as it seemed she had no intention to harm me, so I just shrugged “Sure, why not, might be fun anyways,” I said as she walked away, in which I followed her with my arms crossed behind my head.

“That’s the spirit!!!” she said excitedly as I just rolled my eyes to her joy, though I have to admit I do enjoy her company. While we walked around we talked about random things like our favorite foods or about the dumb things we did in our first life. “Anyways, I got off scot free while the other guy had to pay me three grand for totalling my car after that accident,” I snickered as I remember that day very well, she laughed at it. “That is rather really interestin darling, though I imagine since you were famous they didn’t bother to sue ya,” “Nah, he didn’t even bother to try at All.” We both snickered at that.

I kept my eyes on the people walking by us and when someone tried to grab Mimzy or me I’d do what a dog does and, well, Growl at them. Spooked them off funny enough “Anyways, Mimz,” I said, going to her side and looked down at her “Who are these ‘Roommates’ you mentioned earlier??” I asked as she thought for a moment. “Well,” she started, in deep thought “They’re both great guys, one of them is quite famous down here in hell actually though I think it’s best you saw what they looked like for yourself~” She said that slyly before I realized where she was going.

It was a bar with what seemed to be an actual house on the second and third floor from the place. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too bad looking like a few other places around here “Damn…” I said under my breath as Mimzy giggled “That's my bar And my home.” She went to the front door of the place and opened it, walking inside as I followed her in. There were demons of all different types drinking, talking and playing card games as I felt astonished by this “Didn’t really think demons down here would really get along” I thought to myself before I realized Mimzy walked up to the counter.

I walked over myself after I snapped out of my thoughts to look at the bartender there. It was a cat demon with wings that had the main four patterns of poker cards, Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, and Clovers. From what I could tell, they were an male “Hello Husk!!!” Mimzy said happily, sitting in one of the bar stools “Hey Mimz” he said, his voice being very gruff and raspy. He turned his attention to me before turning back to Mimzy “Who’s the brod??” he asked, not caring that I was there as I flipped him off “Her? She’s a girl who protected me from getting harassed in an alleyway.”

He seemed shocked to know his friend had almost been harrassed by someone though his expression went back to normal. Turning back to me he looked me up and down “... Thanks, for savin my friend,” I smiled at that and nodded “No problem, it wasn’t that hard either.” Mimzy and I snickered at that as Husk here looked confused as hell, though while Mimzy kept laughing I noticed how the radio nearby went a little funky “ _ What hell, the damn thing was working fine not so long ago _ ” I thought to myself as I moved the little wheel to change the channels. After a little bit of doing that someone walked into the bar, I was able to tell when everyone else freaked out and ran away. “What the?!” I was going to yell at who scared the customers off but I stopped myself when I saw Him.

It was a guy, about my height but a little taller. He had what I could tell was Khaki color, along with yellow sharp teeth which showed in his permanent smile. His hair was a bright red color as the tips were a black/brownish color, wearing a red suit with what seemed to be a bright red undershirt beneath it with an upside down back cross on it, honestly his entire get up reminded me of a strawberry deer. “Ahaha!!!! Hello Mimzy, Hello Husk my two friends!!!!!!” Mimzy waved back at him as Husk flipped him off “Hello Alastor dear!!!!” Mimzy said “ _ So his name is Alastor huh? _ ” I thought to myself as he approached us. Soon his attention was put on me as he looked curious, his smile staying “Oh, Hello ma’am, who might You be?” he asked as I got a little nervous “Uhhh… Just call me CC”

“Well that’s an intriguing name you got CC!!!” He said, chuckling at that before turning to Mimzy “May I ask why she is here?” “Oh!!! Her? She saved me from getting assaulted by some guys, and since she has nowhere to go I thought she could stay here!!!!!!” she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at that and looked down at my hand, lighting it on fire before it changed colors, it was intriguing to say the least. “Well if that is the case!!” he started, making me jump “ _ fucking hell, he better be thankful I got rid of the flame _ ” I thought while glaring at him slightly. “She can stay with us!!! We do have an extra room anyways,” I stood there dumbfounded at that.

“Are you serious Alastor?!??!” both Husk and Mimzy shouted, Mimzy looking happy while Husk looked pissed at it. “What if she turns on us and kills us dipshit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” said Husk while glaring at Alastor, I felt a little uncomfortable at this whole thing. Alastor gave another chuckle and patted Husk on the shoulder “Husker don’t worry, I doubt she would try a thing!!! Mimzy please take her to her room while I talk to Husk,” Mimzy nodded, leading the way to a stairwell and walking up it with her. 

We soon both emerged from the stairs to a very lovely home area, everything was so nice as I couldn’t help but gasp quietly. “Whoa… This place is Your home?!?!?!” I said in complete shock as she giggled “Mhm!!! This way please.” I followed her into a hallway, she stopped at a door and opened it to show a pretty decent room. I walked in out of her way and into the room, sitting on the bed and felt the cloth, it was soft like silk but thick as wool. “It’s really nice… Are you sure I can stay here?” she nodded her head at me with a bright smile “Of course sweetheart, you Saved me, something most demons wouldn’t even bother to do!!!!!!!!!!” I wasn’t shocked when she said that but did feel a little better than I was at first.

We talked for a little longer before she left since business was kicking back up again, I sighed and got off the bed and walked over to my window sill. Looking out of the window and at the dark red sky and the pentagram up there as well, thinking about my life on earth. “I hope Ben is gonna be okay up there without me” I muttered to myself, after a while looking out the window I looked down at my clothes “ _ Definitely need an outfit change, this ones too revealing _ ” I thought to myself before falling back onto the bed. 

Turning onto my right side so I didn’t feel discomfort with the new tails that curled up to my side a little bit, I slowly closed my eyes before falling into a dreamless slumber.


	2. The Shadow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day preforming in Mimzy's bar, CC sits down and gets an drink as she and her companions speak of her next gig in front of a mafia. Husk gave her a fright by describing some of the things the boss could do, before Alastor told them that the man in question was part vampire... and part incubus. In order to clear her head she went to the roof of the building for air, which is where she meets a mysterious person who gives her something once they were gone.

Singing on stage has never been more fun than anything else for me, seeing all the people cheer it on and so on. Once I was done performing for the people at Mimzy's bar I got off stage and went straight to a bar stool and got onto it. Soon enough Mimzy came up to me with a smile on her face “Sooooo, how was it up there??? No touchers or anything right??” I nodded my head at her question as she relaxed a little bit. “Good, it be hard to keep ya safe since Al isn’t ‘round right now” “Yeah, what’s he doin anyways??” I say before grabbing my glass of fireball whisky. “Oh, he’s getting you a new gig with this mafia boss guy… at last I think?” I spat out my drink before choking a little on it “I-I’m sorry, what?” “Yeah, Al didn’t say his name but he’s pretty popular with the ladies And the men'' She said with a little fondness in her voice as I stayed calm on the outside… but had a complete freakout on the inside.

“Yeah, but he’s also someone you don’t fuck with,” Husk chimed in, cleaning a glass “W-Why’s that??” “From what I heard, he’s got a lot of “pals”, can even kill people with just a stare into his eyes,” “ _ I’m sorry WHAT- _ ” Once that thought started, my mind went crazy as panic slowly sank in “ _ What if I die?? What if this guy kills me in a cruel and painful way?? What if I die and can’t even tell Selenia goodbye?? Or Them Goodbye?! Or Her?!?! _ ” Hyperventilation would have hit at that point if I hadn’t felt two hands on my shoulders “Heeeeyyyy girl~” I knew that voice from anywhere.

I looked up to see Her, her long dark blue hair slightly landing on my face as I looked into her golden eyes with lime green irises, having an x for a pupil. I turned around to look at her as she let go of me, her arms crossed over her large chest while her second pair rested on her hips. She wore her black crop top that connected to her choker along with a strap of it wrapped around her left waist, wearing her black, blue and green ankle skirt that was split wide in the front. She had black butt shorts on and knee high boots, her big wolf ears flickering a little as her long tail rested on the floor, the end of it moving a little. I sighed and calmed down, looking back at her once calm “Hey Selenia…” “You good girl, I saw you turning pale when I came in and got worried,” she asked, seeming concerned.

“Yeah… It’s just, Alastor is trying to get me a gig with this mafia guy,” I rubbed my arm slightly as she sighed “Let me guess, husker was tryin to spook ya?’ “Don’t call me “Husker” Whore.” Husk said, glaring at her as she flipped him off “Whatever pussycat,” his glare darkened at her for that as she patted my head. I smiled at that and hugged her “Thanks Bestie,” I said under my breath, feeling her hug me back “No prob girl.” After the hug we sat at the bar stools and talked for a long time, explaining to me how her work was as I nodded along. I’m not mch of a fan for sex jobs but I’m proud of her for doing it and getting so far, even If we’re in hell. After a few drinks in our system Alastor came back, looking happy like always “So, how’d it go Al” Mimzy asked, cleaning an shot glass. “Why Fantastic my dear friend!” he started, sitting right beside me “He agreed to it and even wants to have a one to one with you my darling!” I felt my heart stop for a moment before shaking it off “R-Really now? That’s… Neat,” continuing my drink to calm my nerves helped.

“Say… Alastor,” Husk started, making Alastors drink for him “What exactly Is this mafia guy?” He asked, passing the drink to him once finished “Why he’s somewhat like our dear friends CC and Selenia here!!!” that took us all off guard “He’s a hell hound?!” I asked and before he could answer, Mimzy shot up quickly “IS HE A SIREN?!?!” she shouted, looking like she was ready to crush over the guy. “Why he isn’t either, though he is a mix of two different demons” Al said calmly, humming to himself “Oh,” Selenia started, leaning against the bar with her second pair of arms holding her drink. “Well what Is he then?” “Why He’s part Vampire and part Incubus!” I spat out my drink as Mimzy lost her head when she heard ‘Incubus’

“ _ Welp, I’m dying _ ” I thought to myself as Husk got Mimzy to calm down while I grabbed a napkin and cleaned the mess I made on the table “I see… Well, let’s hope I don’t get killed Or fucked tomorrow.” I said sarcastically, sipping my drink once more to try and get my mind off the fact that I am most likely losing my virginity tomorrow. “Do not fret my dear, he doesn’t really touch preformers, he actually told me he has no interest in the sex life at all!!!” “No interest?!” Selenia said, shocked “None at all dear,” B-But he’s a Incubus, Incubi are supposed to Live off of sex aren’t they?!” Mimzy piped in as Husk and I nodded our heads to her statement because she, well, she was Right.

“I’m afraid this one is different because do remember, he is also a Vampire,” once all said that it clicked for me “ _ So… He doesn’t live off of sex, he lives off of other demons Blood, _ ” I thought to myself, finishing my drink before standing up. “I’m going outside for some fresh air, see ya,” before anyone could say anything else I was already heading upstairs. Once there I went to a door and opened it, followed the stairs upwards before emerging from one last door and felt the cold air against my skin. “ _ Strange, it’s gotten a little colder since earlier today,” _ I thought, rubbing my arms a little while walking to the edge of the roof, sitting down on the edge and looking around. The city was bursting with life all around, I could hear the cars, people talking and so much more thanks to my damn ears “Augh… Damn wolf ears, why couldn’t I have normal ears?” I muttered that to myself.

“I believe they’re quite lovely,” I tensed up “ _ That voice… I don’t know that voice, _ ” my mind went wild as I stood up and turned around to see someone dressed in a black cloak, the hood over their head so I couldn’t see their face. “W-Who the hell are you?!” I asked, walking a few feet back to the door, away from them “Why, I’m just a fan of your work and someone you’ll figure out if you play your cards right~” They said, walking towards me slowly, I backed away again before my hands ignited into flames “Try to come any closer, I Dare You,” I growled, glaring at him as we stood our ground. My ear twitched as I moved to the right quickly, avoiding an icicle that came out of the ground and almost stabbed me “W-What was that?!?” “My power, well, One of them at least,” looking back I realized they were only a foot away from me.

“The fuck do you want?! Money?!” I barked, trying to take a step back but looked back to see I had nowhere else to go, behind me was a wall “Shit,” I muttered before a hand was placed right next to my head. I flinched and looked up, to the mysterious person, noticing they had blood red eyes as I froze up, feeling a hand on my left cheek. “It would be a waste to kill such a beauty as you,” that caught me off guard as I blushed at that “What Do you want then, hm?” I asked, looking him in the eye while keeping myself calm. “Nothing much, I just wanted to admire the beauty in front of me~” I could tell that was meant to be a flirt but I couldn’t stop myself from blushing “ _ Why do I have to be such an easy fluster?! _ ” I yelled in my head, trying to get rid of the blush. 

“Mhm… I-I so be going, my friends are probably worried about me,” I tried to move away but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist “Now now, why run away, I won’t hurt you.” I looked at him as if he thought I was dumb, but after an while I realized he was being genuine “Okay… You got a name or am I gonna have to call you ‘The shadow man’?” “I quite like that actually, so I believe you can call me the shadow man for now~” Glaring at them I groaned and pulled my hand away from them “Well this was fun but I gotta go now,” I was about to go inside before they grabbed my hand again” What n-” I stopped, feeling them kissed the top of my hand “I will see you later my dear wolfie~” I was going to yell at him for calling me ‘Wolfie’ but before I could he turned into a little bat and flew away.

Rolling my eyes at that I went back inside and then to my room, once inside I gave a muffled squeal through my hand “WHAT.THE.FUCK?!” I thought, about to grab something before I noticed something. Looking at my left hand I saw I was holding a rose “A… Rose? But how?” that got me to notice it was cold, this got me to rack my brain for an answer before it hit me “Did he...make an ice rose and put it in my hand while I was distracted?” It made sense, I was going to throw it away before I hesitated and instead placed it into a glass vase I had. When that was done I fell onto my bed, rolling onto my back and looking at the ceiling while going into deep thought “Who was that person? Why didn’t I run away when I had the chance? Why did I let them do all the stuff they did?” knowing these wouldn’t end I sighed. 

Sitting up and taking off my shoes before getting under the covers, I looked back at the glass vase and reached out, touching one of the petals of the rose. Even though it was made of ice, it felt warm and soft, rolling onto my right side I cuddled up to one of my pillows. Closing my eyes with one last thought before falling into a pleasant sleep “Will I see them again?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I observed her from afar, seeing her get into her bed to most like rest brought a grin to my face as I saw her put the rose I made her into a glass vase. “It seems she likes the flower…” slowly I stood up as a bird flew around above me, soon landing onto my shoulder “Isn’t she a beautiful sight, my dear pet?” I asked, turning my head to the demonic hawk on my shoulder as it gave a proud cry, making me smirk. “She is the fairest one I’ve met, and has a fight in her step, I like that about her,” walking away from the building as people avoided me. “She didn’t even run from me when I told her not to, such obedience~” the hawk gave a loud ‘caw’ sound to acknowledge what I said as I entered an alleyway.

Once deep enough where no one could see inside I removed my hood, pushing my fingers through my hair, watching some of the blonde locks move back before going back to their normal spot. “I suppose I shall be seeing her tomorrow during her performance,” I said while still walking, my heels clicking against the stone underneath them as I chuckled to myself. “Oh Petshop, my dear pet, do you believe I can win her heart?” Petshop gave another caw, as if to say yes, I rubbed his head and they gave a soft coo. Pulling my hand away after a while and continued to walk, but stopped after a while to think.

“I will make here mine, no matter what I must sacrifice to do it,” I said, looking back for a moment “She will become Mine,” After that, I went deeper into the alleyway, pulling my hood back up and smirked to myself “I will make her my fair queen~” Once that was said I disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway so no one could find me, no one but Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ladies, Gentlemen, and creatures of our world!!! Multifandom loving CC here!!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, my upload schedule as a little weird to please stay patient with me about all of this. Other than that have fun!!! Also I wonder who the shadow man is, leave who you think it is in the comments!!!


End file.
